When Harry met James
by Seni-x
Summary: Harry was just reading a book in the Library... He jumps back in time by an action he is not aware of.. what'll happen?
1. 1 The Beginning Of The Story

**__**

When Harry met James…

The Beginning of the Story 

'Ron ! Stay here ! I'm not done !

Ron turned round and saw Hermione standing in front of him.

'No ! I had it with you !'

The doorway opened and Harry came in.

'What's the matter ?… Ron !'

Ron ran passed him and screamed that he should try to reason Hermione, cause he didn't knew what to do anymore.

'Hermione ?' Harry asked quietly.

Hermione sat on the floor, crying softly.

Harry bend over and looked Hermione in the eyes.

'Why did you have a fight ?' He asked her.

'He… He… Ron…' Hermione cried even more, and Harry realised that it had to be bad whatever Ron had done, or else Hermione wouldn't be so _out _of control.

'What did he do ?'

'He… I heard…'

Hermione tried to dry her eyes and Harry looked round for help.

No one was in the common room, they were all alone.

'Hermione ? Do you want me to go look for him ?'

Hermione looked up and nodded.

'If you would, please…'

Only now Harry saw that Hermione's cheeck was all red, as if someone had hit her.

Harry's eyes rounded and he got up and said he was going to look for Ron.

He didn't ask who did that or why anyone would do that.

…

'Ron ?'

Harry saw someone standing behind a statue, well hidden for curious people.

'Ron ? Is that you ?'

The person turned round and Harry saw it was Ron.

'What happened ? Hermione's on the floor, crying her eyes out.'

Ron didn't said a thing and Harry looked at his feet.

'Er… Ron.. I… I saw the spot on her cheeck… Who.. Did you…'

Ron looked up, so fast it made Harry jump.

'I didn't hit her !'

Harry looked at him. 'I know you didn't.. I wanted to-'

Ron didn't let Harry speak. 'You're all the same !' He yelled and stamped away.

Harry shook his head.

Ever since those two came together, there had only been more fights.

Sometimes it want really well, but on some days Harry thought he could hit them both on the head of anger !

Why didn't they listen when he had told them that they shouldn't get together.

'Only bad things happen then ! Look at my parents !'

Hermione had eyed Harry and answered that his parents weren't friends until their senior year and that they were in their sixth year and grown up

(Ron had said that), so that he couldn't keep bossing them around and telling them what to do and what not.

Hagrid had come and rescued him by saying he needed help with the Thestrals.

Because Voldemort was recruiting all his servants and foul creatures, people got killed or hurt even more, yet no one really did something against it.

Oh yeah, the Order did, but… Harry didn't wanted to know anything anymore about the Order. He still wasn't forgotten Sirius, his godfather.

The tears welled up in Harry when he turned to the Forbidden Section of the School-Library. He, Ron and Hermione had special authorisation to look round there, 'cause they followed the special courses to become Aurors.

They all unanimous agreed to become Aurors, after the Great Fight in the Ministry. Yet, sometimes.. Harry wondered what would happened if Sirius hadn't died, if Harry hadn't been so stupid to go after Voldemort and if Dumbledore had told him everything earlier.

Harry took a book of a shelf he just passed by and looked at the title, without really knowing what he read.

He just opened it and read whatever it said.

Suddenly Harry realised he hadn't understood what he read.

He shook his head and reread it.

__

'Whoever you think of, you will be going to…

Turn to the page where you'd like to…

Think of a place in your dreams…

Visit it in your life…

Go to the near future or going to the past…

Learn what you want to know…

But remember this… What you will have known…

You will not have lived…

Go as fast!'

A thought struck his mind. He only thought of Sirius, he thought of the Library and of the page number 20. Harry did al those things in one second and the next one he turned the pages and…

Harry fell on the floor.

He looked round, he still was in the library.

'What happened?' He asked himself and he tried to stand up.

Where was the book?

He remembered that he had it in his hands, but what he did then…  
Harry couldn't recall those moments, not even with all the will in the world.

He shook his head and got up.

He wiped the dirt of his pants and looked for the exit of the Forbidden Section. He found it immediately, but what he didn't understood was why there were candles everywhere and not the normal torches.

Harry wondered if he passed out maybe?

And someone else took the book? Ron maybe?

Did Ron followed him and tried to do a prank?

Harry didn't understood and his scar started to hurt again.

Harry hit it with his hand, muttering that it should stop.

Suddenly he heard a noise.

'Hello?'

If he remembered well was there no one else in the library.

And it can't be that he was passed out that long, cause someone would have noticed it… It was, after all, still a normal school day and lessons were bound to begun already.

A good-looking boy looked round and smiled.

'There you are!' He said, clearly on a tone that made perfectly clear that he recognised Harry.

Harry checked after him, for maybe someone was standing there?

He had never seen the boy before, yet he knew that face from somewhere. How come that that guy knew him, but not other way?

'Er.. Me?'

'Yeah, you! Silly! Come, we have to go to Transfiguration!'

'Trans… No… I have to go to Defence Against The Dark Forces.'

The guy looked round and Harry saw that his eyes rounded.

'What? Come on!'

He pulled Harry with him and started to run.

'McGonagoll will kill us if we come late again!… As will our dear friend.'

He made a laugh like a bark and suddenly Harry stood still.

'What's the matter?' The boy asked.

Harry couldn't speak nor even open his mouth.

It couldn't be… Could it be?

Harry looked at the boy.  
Dark hair, dark eyes… And handsome, handsomer then Harry would ever be.

Harry never knew how he landed on the floor, the only thing he knew, he didn't knew for sure.

'Oi… Are you alright?'

Three boys of about his age looked at Harry.

He still laid on the floor, yet his head was resting on a pillow or a pull.

And a teacher was trying to awake him.

'Mister Potter, open your eyes. Enervate.'

Harry didn't recognised that voice. It sounded familiar, just like the one from Dumbledore, but it seemed much younger.

Harry finally opened his eyes and…

'AAH!'

He screamed his heart out. He couldn't believe who he saw standing next to him and awaking him.

It was Dumbledore, only… He didn't had that long beard and the lines of elderly were lot less visible.

The three other boys jumped and got up.

'James! What's the matter!'

Harry looked round to the boy who had said that.

'Sirius?' Harry asked quietly.

The boy Harry saw first nodded.

'Yes, James?' He asked still.

'Si… Siri…!' Harry's eyes welled up with tears.

The very much younger version of Sirius looked at his friends.

Harry followed his eyes.

He suddenly recognised Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew and Sirius…

His godfather, Sirius Black.

Harry immediately grabbed him tight and hugged him so hard, the young Sirius almost couldn't breath.

'Er.. James, what's the matter?'

Harry couldn't speak of the tears in his eyes.

He didn't wanted to let go, ever!

Remus helped Sirius by pulling Harry, who was in his eyes apparently James, of and he looked at him.

'James… your… Your eyes.'

Harry cried even more, as if he couldn't stop forever.

Sirius didn't knew how to behave and he just patted "James" on his back and Dumbledore helped "James" up, looking amazed.

'Sirius? What's the matter?' Remus asked, after Dumbledore and the others had left. 'What did you say about his eyes?'

Harry kept crying, because he knew that that was Sirius and Remus and that his father should be here also somewhere and… Just the emotions of being here and not with Hermione and Ron.

He actually didn't know what to feel or how to express it.

He only knew that he had to cry to clear his mind a bit and to calm down, which he did after a couple of minutes.

Sirius kept patting him and Remus looked at Peter as if he didn't knew what to say. And at the look on the face of Peter, neither did he.

'Er… James, let's go to the common room, okay?'

Harry didn't say a thing, but just straightened his back, stretched his knees slowly and started walking, without even knowing where his feet took him.

Sirius, Remus and Peter followed Harry, without saying anything to each other, yet they exchanged looks where they all said clearly that they thought James lost his mind.

When they arrived at the Fat Lady-portrait, Harry suddenly realised where he was. He dried his eyes, feeling a bit ashamed, but another feeling ruled.  
Harry couldn't describe it… Was it joy? No… It seemed more like sadness and hurt, but with a tinkle of happiness in it.

Harry kept standing there and looked at the portrait.

Sirius saved him by saying the password.

'Leo Heart.'

'Correct.' She revealed the passageway to the common room of Gryffindor.

There were a lot of people in, but no one Harry recognised.

They did recognise him, though.

'Hi James.' 'Hello Jamesy!' …

Harry just started climbing on the stairs, neglecting the others and walked to his bedroom, where he, Ron and Neville and his other friends slept.

Sirius and the others ran after him.  
Harry pushed the door open and his eyes widened.

'Iii!' A girl screamed and a boy stumbled away, pulling on his sneakers.

Harry kept standing in the doorway, feeling how his knees got week.

'Dad? Mum?'

Harry, again, never knew when he fainted, but he stumbled of the stairs and laid motionless on the floor. His face was on the floor and his scar hurted so bad, that his eyes were in an extreme pain position, even though Harry was unconscious.

The girl and the boy ran downstairs, pulling Harry up straight, making sure they could see his face.

All the persons in the room were dead quiet. Nobody said a word. No one dared to even think of anything.


	2. 2 The Discovery

The Discovery 

Someone slapped Harry in the face and Harry awoke so fast his head was turning and his scar was flaming red.

'Who… What are you?' James asked Harry.

'I'm… I'm… ' Harry started crying again.

He couldn't hold the tears in anymore. He had never seen his father and mother in real life, at least not that he could remember from before his first birthday. Only in pictures and in far lost memories or in ghost-shape he had known them.

Yet, here they both were. In front of him, alive and well.

As were Sirius and Remus.

'Boy, who are you?' Lily, Harry's mother, asked.

Harry looked in her eyes and it was as if he was looking in his own.

'Mother… Mum… Mum!'

Harry started yelling and he hugged her. Lily looked at the others and hugged Harry back. Only this small thing, made Harry even cry more.

Lily comforted him and Harry smelled her smell.  
He suddenly remembered something of his past.

When his parents still were alive.

Lily Evans was holding baby Harry and Harry was playing with his mother's hair.

He putted it in his mouth and Lily laughed.

Suddenly James came in. 'It's him!' He yelled…  
Harry opened his eyes and let go of Lily.

'No!' He said.

'What's the matter?' Lily asked gently, yet with a frightened undertone.

'You're dead! You all must be dead! Leave me alone!'

Harry yelled and he turned round and pushed people away.

Some screamed too and fell on the flour or in a couch, but nothing could stop Harry except…

'Young boy, what did you mean with mum?'

Harry stopped and looked at Lily, who was even a bit smaller than him.

Was this young, attractive girl going to be his mother?

He couldn't believe it, and while he was thinking that someone else pushed him in a chair so he wouldn't faint again or escape.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter got closer and investigated his clothes and Harry himself. He, Harry, couldn't stop looking at his father.  
They were exactly the same, only James nose was a bit longer, and his eyes were brown, but they were the same height, weight and had the same messy hair.

The only real big difference was the lightning bolt–scar Harry had.

Sirius checked his eyes from closer by and Harry's eyes started to tear again.

Again the feelings welled up in him as he didn't knew how to handle them.

'Boy, let's go somewhere quiet. What's your name, by the way?'

Harry looked at his mother. 'Harry… Mum… Harry…'

Lily nodded and whispered something to the others.  
Harry didn't care what they said, he was so tired and felt so alone here, even though his "family" was here.

He had never experienced anything what even seemed close to this.

Yes, he had seen them in the Mirror Of Erised, but had he ever spoken or touched them for real?

They took him in a secret passage, where Harry once had hidden with Fred and George Weasley after they had did a prank on the hated Umbridge.

James and Sirius forced him on the floor, and packed around him, so he didn't had an escape route.

'Harry, right?'

Harry nodded.

'Who and what are you?'

Harry looked at his father and sighed.

'I'm your son.'

James looked at Sirius and they started laughing.

'That's a good one,' They said after a while.

But Lily and Remus weren't laughing.

Peter just looked frightened and looked as if he was almost going to wet his pants.

'Really, what's the truth?'

Harry repeated the same sentence, on a toneless voice.

'His son?' Remus asked. Harry nodded in silence, and wiped the upcoming tears away. 'What do you mean, Harry?' Lily asked while kneeling down next to him.

'You are my mother… James is my father… My name is Harry James Potter…'

Lily and James looked at each other.

'And… What do you mean with "son"?'

'That…' Harry started to get angry. Why did they do as if they didn't knew him!

Never even thought of him!

'I am your son ! You are my parents… you got killed by Voldemort.. You aren't supposed to be here! You're dead!'

Harry started to yell again.

'Calm down.' Sirius said and Harry looked at him.

'You are my godfather! You are dead too! I don't know how I got here… You are all dead! Go away!'

Harry grabbed hold of his own hair and pulled his head on to his knees in pure desperateness. He swallowed the tears in and looked at Peter.

'And you! I want you dead!'

Harry drew his wand and wanted to get up, but Peter startled and hid behind James. 'What's the matter with you!' James screamed.

'I don't know who you are and how it comes you look so much alike me, but no one is going to treat my friends with dead without getting punished for it!'

And James too grabbed his wand and pointed to his own son.

'Father! He is a traitor! He'll give you out to Voldemort ! He'll get you killed!'

James looked behind him, what Harry an opportunity gave to strike Peter.

'Petrificus Totalus!' Harry yelled and Peter fell on the floor.

Sirius give a raw and he jumped at Harry.

Harry was surprised by that foolish act, yet he could defend himself.

'Stupefy!'

Harry yelled and Sirius got struck in the stomach and fell after a drapery.

He saw Sirius fall and he himself fell on the floor and sobbed uncontrollable. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his hands were pressed on his flaming scar.

That was such a strange move that James and the others were immobilised for a moment. 'Harry?'

Lily looked concerned to her "son".

She pulled his hands away and saw the scar.

'How did you got that?' She asked.

Harry couldn't speak, but tried to see if Sirius was OK… He was.

Sirius stood up, cursing and swearing.

'Boy, don't try that again!' James said treating.

Lily looked angry to James and sat next to Harry.

'Where did you get that?' She asked again.

Harry looked in "his" eyes and shook his head, while his body was shaking with it.

'No… It.. I didn't.. I didn't meant that…'

'I know you didn't.. you defended yourself.. Why were you so upset?

What's up with the scar?'

Harry couldn't say anything.  
For the thirth time that day he fainted of exhaustion.

When he awoke, he was with Dumbledore in the hospital wing and he had to drink a cup with a damping juice.

Harry swallowed and he was silent for a moment and then he started telling, without really wanting to. Something forced him to talk and to tell his whole life.

'Who gave you that scar?' Lily asked again.

'Voldemort did this… He killed my parents… Lily first… James tried to protect his wife, my mother… Lily yelled to Voldemort to take her and not me… To kill her instead of me… Voldemort said.. he wouldn't have to kill you… He wanted to kill me…'

'Why?'

'The Prophecy…'

Dumbledore looked at Harry.

'What prophecy?'

'I don't know… My Prophecy… Our prophecy…'

'What happened then?' Remus said and he too sat next to Harry.

'Voldemort killed my mum… And tried to kill me… But the curse reflected and hitted him instead… He was only a ghost… A spirit…'  
Harry's eyes started to tear again, but he didn't cry.

'Reflected? Are you trying to tell me that you survived a death-curse?'

Harry nodded.

'I survived it, because-'

'Why didn't he wanted to kill me?' Lily asked, she herself was white of … Rage?

'Cause… You weren't needed.. he hadn't heard the prophecy whole… Wormtail didn't told him…'

'Wormtail?' Three boys asked in surprise.

Harry nodded. 'Or Malfoy…'

'And… What Prophecy is it?'

'It's of me and the Dark Lord-'

'Who's that Dark Lord?'

Harry didn't speak for a moment and went on then.

'He is The-One-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named… You-Know-Who… He-Who's-Name-We-Mustn't-Speak-Out…'

James, Lily and Sirius looked at Remus and Dumbledore.

That last one just nodded and said to Harry to go on.

'He terrorises… He and his Deatheathers… Terrorise the whole magical world… And the muggle world… I defied him when I was a child.. But helped him return to full powers…'

Harry was in some kind of trance, so he didn't realise his eyes started to tear.

'Cedric died… I didn't meant to let him die… He wasn't suppose to come…'

Lily and James looked at each other.

'Who did you see die?'

'Cedric… He was the first champion of the Tournament… the Goblet of Fire choose me as second…'

'Tournament?' James repeated and Dumbledore nodded, but stayed looking fixated at Harry.

'Anyone else?'

'Tom Riddle almost died… I'm glad… he just… Emerged from the diary, Ginny said.. I didn't wanted her to be hurt… I should have known… Hermione did… But she was attacked by the Basilisk… I killed the Basilisk…'

Sirius swallowed. 'You did what?'

'I killed her… Fawkes helped me…'

Dumbledore looked up.

'Fawkes?'

'Dumbledore's phoenix… And… And…'

Tears passed him by. He remembered the death of Sirius.

'Sirius Black… He died because of me… I didn't need to go to the Ministry…  
The Order wanted to save me… Sirius wasn't allowed of Dumbledore… he did came.. Bellatrix killed him…'

Harry hands became fists and he clenched them so tight, his fingers came white.

Dumbledore looked really interested and James and the others didn't knew how to behave.

There were a couple of minutes of silence.

'And…,' Dumbledore finally said.

'How old are you now?'

'Sixteen.'

'When are you born?' Harry opened his eyes, looking to nothing.

'The 31st of July.'

'Who's Dumbledore?' Dumbledore asked.

'He… he…' Harry's fists even became harder, and Dumbledore noticed that.

'He is the headmaster of Hogwarts… I hate him!'

You could hear he meant it.

'He caused the death of my godfather!'

Harry was silent for a while.

'He didn't told me anything about the Prophecy…

Not even when Voldemort had risen again.'

'Why do you speak out his name of the dark lord?'

'Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.'

Harry said in a voice so similar to the one of Dumbledore, even Remus was scared.

'Sir,' Remus said. 'Did you hear that?'

Dumbledore nodded.

'Sir,' Remus kept saying. 'What do you think?'

Dumbledore looked at Harry.

'I don't know… We'll leave him here to rest… Tomorrow we'll ask him more.'

Everyone nodded and agreed with Dumbledore to don't say a thing to anyone about this.


	3. 3 The Knowing Of The Past

The Knowing of the Past 

Harry woke up so fast as if someone had yelled in his ear.

He didn't looked round, but rethought of his dream he had.

It had been such a nice one.  
He had seen his parents. His real parents and Sirius… He had heard and seen Sirius again.

After remembering the whole dream, Harry finally putted on his glasses and screamed when he saw where he was.

A young lady came in, forced him down on his pillows.

'You're going to wake the whole castle!'

She hissed to him and Harry looked at the lady.

'Miss… You're the schoolnurse!'

She nodded.

'I know I am.'

'But…'

Harry didn't understood.

'I… It… It was real?'

The nurse didn't knew what Harry meant, but nodded.

Harry's head turned and he fell back on his pillow.  
He didn't fainted, but was close to it.

His dream was real. So that meant that he had attacked Sirius?

Harry starting shaking when realising this and he swallowed.

'Am I still in Hogwarts?'

The nurse nodded.

'And… Is Dumbledore here?'

'Of course he is. He is the headmaster.'

Harry immediately stood up and said he had to speak him.

'You can't go. You're to weak.'

'I'm not!'

Harry yelled and he started running, grabbing his wand of the cupboard.

He ran three or four floors up and ran to the statue who concealed the entrance of Dumbledore's office.

'OPEN!'

Harry screamed and starting punching and pushing on the statue, to make it move. He was out of himself of anger and suddenly someone struck him from behind. Harry fell on the floor, immobilised.

His eyes were turning wildly and he tried to see who had attacked him from behind. He didn't believe who he saw.

The person, who Harry followed with his eyes, opened the stairway by saying the password.

He made Harry to float and to follow him upstairs.

'Albus?' The person knocked on the door and opened it.

Dumbledore was sitting on his chair, near his desk.

'Ah… Alastor, how are you?'

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody went closer to Dumbledore, causing Harry to almost hit a Dark-detector.

'I found him getting all mad and acting foolish on your door. I struck him, and to be sure, I brought him to you to see…'

Dumbledore nodded and he looked at the boy, Harry, who was now on the floor.

Floating some inches of it, his hands hung limp next to him, touching the rug.

Dumbledore gasped breath.

'Harry!'

Mad-Eye looked at Dumbledore.

'Harry? No, James. James Potter.'

Dumbledore shook his head.

'No, Alastor. It isn't him.'

'Not him? An impostor then?'

He rose his wand and Dumbledore shook his head.

'No… It's his son.'

Alastor didn't say a thing until…

'What!' He laughed loudly.

'Dumbledore, are you taking the mickey?'

Dumbledore shook his head again.

'No… I wish I was, but he proved his yesterday.. But how he got here from the future, I don't know…'

Mad-Eye himself, stood motionless and looked at Harry, whose eyes were raging.

'Well… I'll immobilise him…'

Alastor Moody went on in a whispering tone and Dumbledore nodded.

'If you really want a prove, do it.'

Harry heard everything, but what where they going to do?

The last few words he hadn't heard and he didn't liked the look on Mad-Eye's face. Suddenly Mad-Eye made two movements with his wand and Harry could move again, but before even the thought of grabbing his wand, he, again, was struck by a spell. A Forbidden Spell even.

'Imperio!'

Harry felt how his head was light and how his body was "flying".

'Who are you?' A voice asked demanding.

Harry wanted to answer, but another, louder voice said he had to be silent.

Harry didn't say a thing.

'Who are you!' The first voice asked again.

Harry didn't answer.

'Fine… Albus?'

'Harry… What Prophecy are you talking about?'

Mad-Eye looked at Dumbledore, but he shook his head and looked back at Harry.

'The Prophecy?'

Dumbledore nodded and suddenly Harry was pulled back from the spell by the bigger voice and opened his eyes again.

'Leave me alone!'

Harry yelled and he grabbed his wand and screamed "Stupefy!".

Alastor was struck by the spell, before he even got over the surprise that Harry could resist his Forbidden Spell.

Dumbledore grabbed his wand and said to Harry to be calm.

'No! You're all in the plot!'

'What plot?'

'I know who you are!'

Harry yelled and he backed away, searching after the doorhandle.

'Who am I?'

'You're Malfoy! Or Snape! Or Voldemort himself!'

Harry knew this for sure.

They had taken some Polyjuice, made by Snape or so and tried to kill him again.

But he wasn't to let it happen.

He found the doorhandle, trew a Stunning-spell to Dumbledore and ran of the stairs. He made sure he was going to be far out of Voldemort's reach.

He wasn't going to get killed.

While Harry was running, he suddenly thought of something so horrible, it grabbed his breath.

He had almost told him the Prophecy!

How stupid could he have been!

He could have ruined the whole world he knew, by only saying those few words!

Now he realised what had happened in the library.

Someone had Stun him and kidnapped him and when he woke up, made him believe he saw his parents and so on, while he really was talking to Deatheaters!

How stupid had he been! What had he told them all?

Had he told them a part of the Prophecy?

Harry's scar hurted again, while thoughts kept crossing his mind.

Some even darker then the last ones.

Suddenly, somewhere in the far distance, a bell rang.

A schoolbell and Harry hid behind a huge statue, the same where Ron had stood.

People where suddenly coming from everywhere and Harry felt how scared he got. Those were all Deatheaters!

He didn't knew any solution or a way to get him out of here alive!

Or even letting Ron and Hermione know where he was.

Harry heard someone passing him by. He looked who it was and saw it was Lily and James.

'Do you think that he told the truth?'

Harry saw on James face he didn't needed to ask about whom Lily was talking about.

'I don't know… All I do know, is that he had to go trough a lot… Did you see him react on Sirius? I mean…'

'I know what you mean… He has lived a bad life… But…'

James looked at Lily.

'What?'

'But.. I'm just wondering… Who has taken care for him then? I mean.. If we were, or are his parents… Who has taken care for him after that we died?'

James didn't knew it.

'I doubt my parents..'

Lily nodded and hugged James.

'I'm sorry, James. I didn't meant to point that out.'

James just nodded too and looked to the statue where Harry was hidden behind.

'I just still can't believe it… My dad… Cancer.'

Harry gasped breath.

His grandparents died too?

Suddenly he was struck by a thought.

How come he never knew his grandparents? Or never wondered who they were?

They were, after all, his ancestors.

'I wonder where that boy, Harry I mean, is now?'

And James looked around, as if he would see Harry jump from behind something.

What Harry did too. 'I am here.'

He said quietly, but they didn't hear him.

'Well… Let's go and ask professor Dumbledore.'

James nodded and said they first needed to go to Sirius and Remus to tell them what they were going to do.

Lily and James left and Harry hit himself on the hit.

Yet again, he had almost given out a secret.  
Now he had almost given out his hiding place to those Deatheaters.

But… While Harry was thinking that, a nagging doubt came in his mind.

Were they really Deatheaters? Wasn't he just so paranoid that he questioned everything and everyone?

Harry shook his head and sat down. What did he needed to do now?

He didn't knew what to do or to say anymore.  
All he knew was that he wanted to get back to Ron and Hermione and forget everything.

In an instant, Harry just jumped up and started running to where ever his legs were taking him. It didn't interested him anymore.

He just wanted to know the truth whether or not they were his parents or if they were impostors.

Harry ran to the Tower of Gryffindor and he knocked really hard on the Fat Lady's portrait. She woke up and screamed.

'BOY!' She yelled.

'What's the matter with you!'

He unclenched his fists and said loudly he demanded to get in.

'TO GET IN?' She screamed angry.

'LET ME IN!'

Harry started punching again and finally someone had heard him.

Some student opened the portrait from inside and let him in.

'Here you are.' Harry heard Remus say and he felt how the person, who had let him in, pushed him in front of him.

'Harry?' James asked. Harry looked at his father.

'Yes, dad?'

James looked livid with that one word. Apparently he still wasn't used to the thought.

There was a moment of complete silence, you could hear a needle fall.

Then… Finally, after five minutes or so…

'Could you please tell us everything?'

Harry nodded and Sirius pushed him in a seat.

'What happened in your life? How did you get here?'

Harry's eyes started to get wet, but he didn't cry, nor let he notice it.

'I don't know… I was reading a book in the Forbidden Section and suddenly I was hear… I don't know what happened.'

'A book?' Sirius asked.

'In the Forbidden Section?' Remus asked.

'Did you had permission?' Remus sounded so much as his usual self, Harry had to grin.

'Yes… I am permitted for my studies.'

'Your studies?' Lily asked.

Harry noticed they were really interested and he was ashamed of his actions he had done against them and Dumbledore, ever since he was here.

'Yeah… I'm… I was studying to become an Auror. Me, Ron Weasley and Hermione.'

'Weasley? That's an-'

'That's family of you, I know, Sirius. You told me in the Headquarters.'

'Headquarters?' Sirius asked astonished.

'Of the Order of the Phoenix. They saved me from the Dursleys and then I had to go to an inquiry with the Wizengamot.'

Harry knew this must have sounded as if he was a real criminal, but apparently they didn't knew what the Wizengamot was.

Only Remus nodded. 'Why did you needed to go?'

He clearly didn't understood Harry's story, but he was interested.

'I had used magic out of school.'

'Why did you use magic?'

'Because… Two Dementors had attacked me and my cousin, Dudley.'

'Who's Dudley?' Lily asked.

'The son of your sister, Petunia Evans.'

Lily gasped and putted her hands to her mouth.

'You were raised by her!'

She asked shocked.

Harry nodded.

'Yes, I was. That was to make the spell complete that Dumbledore had done.'

'What spell?' Remus asked.

Harry told him everything about the spell.

That it would only have worked when he was raised by a blood-relative and when he could call that house his home, he would be protected from Voldemort.

'And who is that Voldemort?'

'His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle… He opened the Chamber Of Secrets. He is the Heir of Slytherin.'

The five people who were listening gasped.

'He did what?'

Harry was, again, in some kind of trance and just kept telling, although he was not under a spell.

'He opened the Chamber. I discovered that Hagrid hadn't done it, that was thanks to Hermione and Aragorg.'

Harry didn't even needed to hear their question.

'Aragorg is an Acramantula. He attacked me in the Forbidden Forest and after that I told him I had been send by Hagrid, he told me everything… Only not what monster there was in Hogwarts. He was to scared to speak out its name.'

The four were nodding and Remus asked what Harry had done then.

Harry told them his whole second year. That Ginny Weasley had discovered a diary, and which when she wrote, it wrote back.

'She was taken in possession by Voldemort and he made her speak Parseltongue and kill roosters. A Basilisk can't stand the sound of a rooster, so the Heir of Slytherin made sure no one could attack his monster. Voldemort's task was to kill all mudbloods… Even the Gryffindor ghost was attacked and Stoned.'

James nodded and urged Harry on.

'And then?'

Harry told them his fight with the Basilisk. Told them that Fawkes suddenly came from nowhere and that he had brought the Sorting Hat and picked the Snake his eyes out, so Harry couldn't be killed by that.

'And when I putted the Hat on, the Sword of Godric Gryffindor fell out and with that I killed the Basilisk.'

Remus looked astonished. 'You killed a Basilisk? With only a sword?'

Harry nodded.

'And you were twelve?'

Harry nodded again.

'How many times did you needed to concur Voldemort?'

'Five times.' Harry told them.

'Five!' James said loudly. Harry nodded again.  
Now Harry was in complete trance, as if he was under the 'Imperiusspell' and he had to tell them this. As if he was forced to tell them this.

He didn't even blink his eyes anymore.

'When did you needed to concur that guy then?' Peter suddenly asked.

Because Harry hadn't heard that voice before ever since he started telling, he blinked, but he still was in trance.

'In my first year, second and fourth and my fifth. And at Halloween when I was one year old…'

'Your first?'

Harry nodded and no one had to ask him to tell everything. He had already started telling.

'He had been only a ghost, a spirit and had been looking for the Philosopher's Stone ever since Hagrid and I got him in Gringotts… There he had tried to steal it, but only we had gone there earlier…'

He told them about the things he and his friends had discovered about Nicholas Flamel and about Fluffy.

'So… You decided to go after Voldemort himself? Alone?'

Harry had just told them about the potions and that Hermione had returned to warn Dumbledore and save Ron.

Harry nodded and went on.

'I didn't knew it was Voldemort, I thought is was my Potions-teacher… But it was Quirrel who had been taken over by Voldemort. He possessed him. I fought him to save the Stone… Dumbledore killed him after I passed out… Dumbledore was scared that I was dead too… he told me…'

'And in your thirth year?' Sirius asked.

'Sirius Black had escaped out of Azkaban. No one had ever done that… I didn't knew he was my godfather and everyone thought and told me he had sold my parents out to Voldemort. That he had betrayed them… Professor Lupin know him to.. He told me he knew Sirius vaguely…'

Sirius and Remus and James looked at each other.

This was way to farfetched. They couldn't believe it.

'How did Sirius escape?'

'He was so skinny and weak, he changed for the last time in a dog.. he's an Animagus.. But no one knows.. My father is too and Peter too… They are a stag and a rat… Lupin isn't.'

They all gasped breath. How did that boy know that?

Was it true then?

'He escaped from the Dementors by getting passed them and swam across the sea to rescue me from Wormtail… He had seen his picture in the newspapers…'

Harry told them about the Weasley's and how they had won the lottery and went to Egypt to visit their eldest son.

Harry told them that Sirius had recognised the traitor on the photo and had been muttering his name while he was sleeping.  
The Dementors had reported that to the Minister and he warned Dumbledore, so Harry could have been saved.

'When Buckbeak was about to be murdered, we went up to Hagrid's cabin and tried to comfort him.'

'Who's Buckbeak?'

'A Hippogreaf… Sirius fled with hem.'  
Harry told them about how they found Scabbers / Peter back and how Scabbers ran of when Croockshanks, Hermione's cat, had tried to attack him.

'Ron trew the Invisibility cloak of and tried to catch Scabbers. Then me and Hermione saw a gigantic, black dog who I had seen trough out the year… Only I was told it was the Grim, who came to warn me for my death.'

Sirius grinned. 'Really?'

Harry nodded.

'I believed it, because every time I saw him, I almost got killed.'

Sirius stopped grinning.

'What do you mean?' He asked.

'The first time I was almost hit by the bus and the second time I had seen him, hundreds of Dementors were under me, it was a Quidditch match, and made me remember the worst memory I had.. I fell of my broom from about 25 feet.'

'Quidditch match?'

'I'm the Seeker of Gryffindor. I was the youngest ever. In my first year, I was allowed of Dumbledore to play. That was the first game we ever lost.'

They all nodded. 'What happened then?'

Harry told them about the Shrieking Shrack and about how they attacked Sirius together, and when Remus came to help them, he had helped Sirius instead.

'He had seen Sirius' name on the Marauders map.'

'The Marauders map!' Remus asked loudly and amazed.

Harry nodded and went on.

'He came in and saved Sirius, by taking our wands. I was angry with him and told him that they were traitors and got my parents killed. Then Sirius burst out in tears and nodded.'

Harry told them everything that had happen there until the moment that Snape had gone in.

'Then the door opened and we looked, but no one was there. Only after a couple of minutes, Snape putted of the Invisibility Cloak which had been laying next to the Whomping Willow.'

'SNAPE!' They all almost yelled.

Harry nodded.

'Yes, he hated me ever since I set foot in Hogwarts. I didn't knew when, until I had saved the Stone. That's why I thought he wanted to kill me. He saved me in my first Quidditch match from Quirrel, but I didn't knew it then.'

It had become really difficult, and Remus told him to proceed with the Shrieking Shack.

Harry did and told them how they had attacked Snape and how Sirius and Lupin had shown Harry that Scabbers was Peter.

Harry went on and after a couple of minutes he was finished.  
It was quiet.

'Peter?' Sirius asked.

'You would never do that, right?' James asked.

Peter nodded. 'Of course not!'

'Then… Harry, why did Peter joined Voldemort?'

'He said Voldemort was forcing him to say it, but Sirius said that he would have died before giving out his own friends. Then Peter said he had never been such a brave person like James and Sirius, but that he had always been the dumber one. Sirius tried to attack him of rage and Lupin stopped him, let Peter tell his story, he said. And Peter did… But I didn't believed him and agreed with Lupin and Sirius to bring him up to the castle where Fudge, the minister, was.'

Harry went on and on and finally, James and the other boys looked amazed to Peter.


	4. 4 He Told Them All, What Now

He had Told it All, What Now… 

'Peter?'

They asked him after Harry was silent.

'Ye.. Yes?' Peter stuttered.

James didn't ask a thing, nor did the other two.

Only Lily dared to talk.

'You would never… Even think about that, now?'

Peter nodded, stopped and then shook his head.

'NEVER!' He yelled and he stumbled to Harry.

'Lair!' He screamed and pulled his wand.

Harry woke up so suddenly out of the trance, he first didn't knew where he was or what happened. Peter, on the other hand, was pulled back by the others.

'Peter! Behave!' Lily screamed on the top of her voice.

Peter was thrown on the floor and James and Sirius went standing in front of Harry, who was surprised by those sudden acts.

'Peter, get out! You're upsetting him!' Lily screamed loudly, though Harry wasn't upset.

No, he was very much surprised, for James and the others were agreeing with Lily.

Suddenly, the entrance was opened and someone got in.

It was someone Harry didn't knew, but the others did, cause they concealed him even more and were greeting the person way to friendly.

'What are you hiding, Jamesy?'

'Nothing.' James said in an offended tone.

The boy didn't asked more, but went away to his room.

…

After a while Harry asked if he could have been brought to Dumbledore.

'I want to apologise to him.'

His parents just nodded and Remus pulled Harry up.

They went all together, except Peter who didn't wanted to go with Harry.

'Er… What's the password, Remus?'

Remus Lupin said it and the statue opened itself and revealed a stairway.

Harry climbed till the door and knocked.

The others followed him in and saw Mad-Eye Moody standing next to Dumbledore, both looking really surprised, though Dumbledore immediately concealed his and looked as if he was waiting for him to come.

'Sir…' Harry said, but Dumbledore nodded.

'I know, Harry Potter, you must be feeling really strange and sad of being here, and I have to admit I don't know how you got here or how you will be going back.. But you are here for now and we will have to make the best of it. Please, sit down.'

Harry looked unbelieving to Dumbledore and then to his parents for support.

'Go on.' Lily hissed.

Harry had to grin slightly when he sat down.

It was as if his real-aged mother had stood there. Harry sat down and looked at Dumbledore.

'First, Harry, I want to ask you… How did you Stun Alastor so fast?'

Harry looked at Dumbledore, not knowing what he meant.

Dumbledore made himself clear, by saying Alastor was an Auror, a really good one and he was surprised Harry had been able to strike him.

'Er… I don't know… I just reacted.'

Dumbledore nodded and Mad-Eye nodded.

'And I knew he wouldn't be fast enough.'

Now Mad-Eye looked at Harry. 'What?'

'You haven't got your magical eye yet. And you aren't such a suspicious person yet, as you will be in a couple of years.'

Mad-Eye searched for support and help by looking at Dumbledore.

'Harry, what do you mean? How many years are you talking about?'

Harry looked at his hands. Was he about to tell his whole life again?

He didn't thought he was going to be able to do that.

'About…' Harry calculated it really fast.

His father would have been about 40 or so, so it was about 23 years ago or something close to that number.

'About 23 years.'

James gasped. They hadn't asked that.

'About how many!' Lily asked astonished.

Harry repeated it and James looked at Sirius. Who just nodded in amazement.

'And… I think you already told your father and mother everything?'

Harry nodded, without knowing to what he was agreeing with.

He had travelled more then 23 years back in time.

It hadn't come up to him before, but now it hit him in full battle as a matter of speaking. What would Hermione think of this?

Suddenly he thought of something else.

He had told them there entire future! They weren't supposed to know that!

He, Harry, could have made for sure Harry would never have survived his own attack by Voldemort, because Wormtail now knew the Prophecy wouldn't be complete and Voldemort would wait before killing him. He would wait for the right moment, after he had heard the Prophecy completely… But when he would strike, Harry would have lived happily with his parents and he would see them get killed by Voldemort…  
Cause of his own fault he had made now?

Harry couldn't bear the thought and his eyes wetted.

He was torn by two memories and as too two thoughts.

Or he was going to Erase their memories and let everything happen how Harry had known it… Relive all the pain, the horror, the sadness…

Or… His other choice wasn't even a real choice. Harry could let them know and relive all the same moments, but get killed with the first close encounter he would have with Voldemort. But… he would have known his parents… Otherwise he shouldn't…  
Harry started to tremble. What was he supposed to do?

He didn't knew the answer, and while thoughts and ideas were crossing his mind, Dumbledore noticed the expression on Harry's face and understood immediately.  
Probably by doing Occlumency or so, Harry thought later on, when he looked back at his memories of that moment.

'Harry, don't worry… We'll find a solution somehow.'

Harry nodded and got up. He didn't waited for answer of Dumbledore to make sure he was able to leave, but just left and by doing so, leaving the task of telling the headmaster everything of his own life, with his parents.

…


	5. 5 Forever To Stay

Forever to stay…? 

After a while, James Potter and Lily came back to the Tower.

Sirius and Remus had gone of to their classes, as was Peter.

'Harry?' James asked gently, knocking softly on their bedroom.

Harry opened the door, making sure they could not see his face, nor his eyes.

'Yes?' He said, with a voice shaking of such grief, nobody was fooled.

'Why did you left so sudden?' Lily asked from down.

Harry looked at his mother. 'I… I couldn't - Again - Whole…'

Lily nodded. 'I thought it would have been something like that.'

Harry felt so secured, he went downstairs and went sitting next to Lily.

She comforted him and hugged him.

'Lills…' James said. Lily looked up. James had never called her like that before.

Harry, too, looked up and saw his mother and father looking at each other.

Lily with a kind of gleaming look, and his father with love in his eyes.

Harry suddenly realised what he had seen.  
He had seen his parents fall in love, a real love which would last forever.

His heart was growing so big, he didn't knew how to behave, so he kept laying still, breathing as heavily as Lily was doing.

'James…'

Lily said and Harry knew he wasn't supposed to be here.

He wasn't supposed to see this, to know this… Yet he did not went away.

The only thing he did was letting go of Lily. She never noticed it, nor did James.

Lily stood up and walked slowly to James.  
James opened his arms, as if they were speaking to each other what they should do and have done.

Lily walked in to them and James closed them forever, to never let her go again.

'Till death departs us.' He whispered… Harry felt as if he was being faded away…  
He didn't knew what happened, but he wasn't alone anymore.  
He didn't _felt_ alone anymore.

Somewhere far in the distance a Phoenix-song was to be heard, but Harry never noticed it, even though it was playing in his own mind, making him feel so _alive._

…

After a while James and Lily stopped embracing each other and they looked at Harry.

'What do we need to do?' Lily muttered to herself.

Harry didn't looked up.

'Why should _we_ do anything?' James muttered to Lily.  
Harry had heard that.

'What?' He asked astonished and unbelievingly.

James looked at his son.

'Well…'

Harry never wanted to hear it.

He stood up and made for sure he got away from his father.

He ran and kept running, even though Lily was calling his name.

Harry went straight to the Library, followed closely by his parents.

'Harry!'

Harry didn't listen. He couldn't believe his father had said that!

What an unbelieving idiot he was, Harry thought. How could he had believed that his father was a hero.  
Sirius had told him, when Harry had been in Snape's memories.

His father had been a big-headed boy in school, even more than Draco Malfoy now was.

'Harry! James, stay away!'

Lily yelled and she came after Harry alone.

Harry stopped after the next turn.

His father… _Didn't_ wanted to help him?

Lily ran by him, but didn't saw him in that dark hallway.

Harry didn't called after her.

He decided to ask Dumbledore to Erase all their memories and Harry would Erase Dumbledore's. It was the best thing to do.

Harry realised that now. It was the best thing for hem, too. For making sure he wouldn't have changed his future and making sure his parents would be murdered and he not.

Voldemort would be at least gone for a while then… Maybe he will return, but not if Harry could have prevented it. It was his own faith to relive all those actions, things and feelings. That had made him the young man he was today and that was going to stay like that, Harry thought.

'Dumbledore!' Harry yelled furiously at his staircase.

It opened as magic and Harry felt amazed.

Why didn't it opened before? He had been raging against it…

Harry didn't pay much attention to that question now, he ran the stairs up and went in without knocking.

'H… Hagrid?' Harry asked. It was true, Rubeus Hagrid stood there.  
Harry hadn't seen him anywhere before he had come in now.

'Yes, James?'

Harry didn't even explained to him. Harry looked at Dumbledore and he nodded.

Dumbledore looked astonished with that simple action, but he understood.  
'Hagrid, could you please come back in a couple of hours? I need to discuss something with young mister Potter here.'

Hagrid nodded and when he left, he patted "James" on his shoulders.

'Need to discuss something, hè?' Harry nodded and smiled.

At least Hagrid had stayed normal. His own, normal, a bit dumb self.

Hagrid shut the door and Dumbledore looked at Harry.

'Yes, Harry?' He asked.  
Harry took a large gulp of breath and started telling everything.  
His whole idea of Erasing everyone's memories when they would find a way to send him back.

'I'll Erase yours, if I may… It's the best to all of us…'

Dumbledore knew Harry had it tough by saying that one sentence, but he didn't interrupted.

'To make sure everything happens, like I know it.'

Dumbledore nodded.

'I mean… Making sure everyone gets killed and Voldemort rises again.'

Dumbledore nodded again.

Harry didn't understood.

He was condemning hundreds and thousands of people to their certain deaths…

Harry was condemning hundreds of families who would be torn apart by Voldemort's actions… And Dumbledore just stood still?

'Maybe…' Harry said. 'This isn't the good solution… Is it?'

Dumbledore was startled by this question.

'What do you mean?' He asked.

Harry didn't repeated.

'I think that the good solution is the one you think is right… Do _you _want your parents dead and Voldemort too? Or do you want your parents alive, but by doing so, Voldemort too…'

Harry nodded. He understood what Dumbledore wanted to say.

'The first.' Harry said.

Dumbledore and Harry kept talking till late in the night.

Harry was learned a good Erasing-spell and Dumbledore was talking to the other portraits, asking how they could return someone to the future.

No one knew, except the great- uncle of Sirius.

'Maybe…' He said when all the other portraits and Dumbledore where thinking.

Dumbledore looked at that painting.

'Yes?' He said, sounding eagerly.

'Maybe…' The great-uncle repeated, feeling flattered with all that attention.

'This young boy should search the cause that had brought him here… And undo that action.'

Harry and Dumbledore looked at the painting.

'That is the best you can come up with?' Another painting asked.

'Can you find a better!'

Dumbledore shook his head.

'He is right.' He said to the other painting.

'That is the best we have.'

Dumbledore and Harry went downstairs to the library, but ran in to Hagrid and Harry's mother, Lily.

'Here you are, H-!'

Harry shook his head for a split of a second, to make clear Lily shouldn't say his name.

'H-James!'

Hagrid nodded to him and asked Dumbledore if he had time now.

'I'm sorry, Hagrid. I have to help James here. It's important.'

Hagrid went away, looking a bit sad, yet he understood, Harry knew it for sure.

Hagrid wasn't offended at all. He would do anything for Dumbledore.

Even give his life, which Harry was sure he would do someday in the future.

Harry didn't looked forward of loosing him too, but he knew it had to happen.

'Let's go.' Dumbledore said and he and Harry went on, followed by Lily.

'Harry, what's happening?' Lily breathed while she was running.

'I'll explain later.' Harry breathed back.

They slowly stopped running and started walking, trying to look as normal as if they were just going to the Library with the Headmaster as if that was the most normal case in the world. Harry knew better.

They went to the Forbidden Section and Dumbledore looked at Harry.

'You said you were in this Library?'

Harry nodded and retold the whole story again, while explaining it too to Lily.

'And… Do you know the title?'

Harry shook his head. 'I can't remember… It was a large book and it looked really, really old.' After Harry had said that, he looked at the shelves and saw thousands of really, really old books. He sighed. This was a lost battle they were trying to fight.

He was bound to be stuck here forever.

Even if they would find the book, he still didn't knew what he had done then.

Harry, Lily and Dumbledore were looking for over a couple of hours when suddenly James and Sirius joined them.

'We looked the whole castle for you, Harry.'

They said and Harry looked at his father, with anger in his eyes.

'I didn't meant that, Harry… I don't know why I said that…'

James said, looking at his fingernails. Harry was reminded of himself when he was telling something to Dumbledore in his second year. He had to grin and James had seen that.

'We OK then?' Harry nodded and he hugged his father.

James just hugged back, he already knew how important that was to Harry.

'Where's Lupin?' Harry asked.

'He'll be here in a minute… Don't worry, Peter won't.'

Harry felt a bit ashamed, but he was glad Peter wouldn't be there when he left.  
Harry would never forgive himself if he had seen Peter again, without killing him.

He nodded and looked at Lily.  
She was explaining the plan to his father and godfather and after that she searched on.

Sirius and James helped, but after a couple of minutes they both stopped and looked at Harry.

'You'll leave?' Sirius asked.

Harry nodded. 'I have to…'

James looked sad. 'Father, I have to go. I have to fulfil the Prophecy, it is my duty.'

James softly whispered that he knew it, but he sounded worried.

'Why are you worried?' Harry asked.  
Lily and Dumbledore stopped searching.

'Because… I don't want to be murdered and leave you then all alone.'

Harry had to grin.

'I survived it all.. I'm a fighter.. Got it from you both… You will be heroes when you die. Everyone was really sad and angry and wanted the one who did that in jail for the rest of his life! Hagrid told me.'

'Hagrid?' James asked grinning too.

Harry nodded. 'Yes, he looks after me when I'm in school.'

James looked happy and Lily said they'd better look further, cause else they would never find it.

Their search went on.

Sometimes Harry found a strange book, or his father or Sirius did and they had to laugh. But one book Harry had read before.

It was with the PolyJuice in and he had to grin widely.

'What's the matter?' Sirius asked and looked at the book where a women was looking in pain and with tentacles sprouting out her hair.

'You think that's funny?'

Harry shook his head.

'Ron, Hermione and me made this potion in our second year… Hermione had taken a wrong hair. It was a cat-hair and I remember the look of her after she had taken in the potion.'

'Oh dear…' Remus said, who had joined them a bit earlier.

'Is she alright?'

Harry nodded. 'Yes, she had to stay in the hospital-wing for a while, but she's fine.'

Lily laughed.

'As I can hear it, you and your father are exactly the same! Both trouble-makers and ignoring the rules.'

'I don't ignore them, I bend them a bit.' Harry and James said together.

They said the same at the same time and they burst out in laughing.

'We have to go on..' Harry hiccuped. James nodded and Harry had the familiar feeling he had when he and Ron laughed.  
It was as if he and James were best friends, as he and Ron were too.

'Is it this?' Lily asked.

Harry looked. It was the closest to his memory he had of it.

'I think so.. It looks like it.'

Harry took it and opened it.

Peoples faces came out, they looked familiar to Harry but they all screamed really hard of pain and sorrow.  
It was the book Harry had seen in his first year.

Harry's heart stopped for a moment and he fell on the floor.

'Are you alright?'

Harry nodded.

'That scared the wits out of me!'

Sirius nodded. 'Out of me too.' He laughed.

'What's the title of that book?' Harry heard Remus ask.  
Harry looked.

'The Feelings-book.' He read out loud and he read the first line under it.

'Reflects the reader's deepest and hardest feelings, which he feels all the time.'

'They do what? Reflecting your feelings?' Remus asked again.

Harry nodded.

They were silent for a while and then Harry stood up and putted the book away.

'That wasn't it, clearly.' He tried to laugh, but it didn't really work.

Was he really so torn inside? Was his soul so scarred with pain and regret?

He didn't thought about it anymore, but looked on.

For that day they didn't find a thing.  
Harry felt as if it was hopeless, but he was secured by the thought of being a bit longer with his parents and their friends.


	6. 6 The Goodbye To Everything

The Goodbye to Everything and Everyone He had ever Known 

The days after that they searched and searched, but didn't find a thing.

Dumbledore didn't helped anymore, because he had other things to do too, so he told them.

Harry felt more and more desperate and torn by his own feelings.  
He wanted to stay, but he also wanted to return to be with his friends again.

If he stayed, he had his parents and Sirius back, only in a smaller version…

If he went, he had Remus… In the big version.

Harry felt so consumed with those feelings, he almost didn't talked to his parents anymore. Nor with Dumbledore. Why should he?

He was just _reading _books, wasn't he?

After the thirth day, his parents also started to avoid him.

Harry first thought he was being paranoid, but he wasn't.

He knew that for sure, cause every time they had looked at him, Harry had seen their mouths muttering something to the other.

Harry wanted to shout that he was their son, that they shouldn't have secrets for him…  
But then… The hard and so real problem hit him right in the face.

His parents were a couple of months older then him.  
They had never even thought of him. Not when he hadn't been there.

So it went one that fourth day. Harry started to feel angrier with the second and he didn't did anything else anymore then looking in books.

He even had stopped eating for a day.

Harry felt so hungry, but he wanted it to end. He wanted to get away from all those problems he was going trough and he was _going _to go trough again and again and again.

He even thought for a split of a second it would have been best for him to die.  
But he could never do that to his parents. Not letting them experience the love of a son, was denying them their love and their life.  
Harry sighed and grab hold of the last book of that shelf.  
He had never thought the Library was that big. Of course…  
He was alone to look. His parents and their friends were in class right now.  
'Probably laughing their fits out with me.' Harry thought angry.

Harry looked in the book he was holding.  
Somehow, he knew it wasn't that, but it was the second one. Behind that dark one, he heard. As if it was calling for him to find it… To look there and be freed.  
Harry looked and yelled.

He had found it!

Harry couldn't believe his luck, and yet his unfortunate fait.

Cause, now he would have to go… Now he was never going to speak to his parents nor Sirius again.  
And while tears were rolling down his cheeck, Harry felt numb and he fell on the floor, hitting his knees hardly on the wooden floor.

How could it have gone so wrong? Why had Harry been so stubborn to believe his parents had been against him?

Harry knew what he had to do, but couldn't bring up the energy to do that last action.

'Harry!' A female voice called for him.

'I'm here.' Harry said loudly and Lily looked.

She was followed by James and the rest of his gang.

'Why are you on the floor?' Remus asked, who had not seen Harry's tears.

'I found the book.' Harry whispered to his mum.

Lily nodded and took it.

She flipped trough it, but didn't read the whole sentences.

By doing so, she avoided of being taken to the future or the past herself.

'I think it's this page.' She breathed.

Harry took a glimp of it and nodded.

She was right. It was that page Harry had read a couple of days before.

It felt as if they had been years.

'Well…' Lily said, her voice braking.

'Mum, don't cry… You'll see me again… Only…'

James and the others sat down too.

'Only what, Harry?' Sirius asked and Harry yelled…

'Only… You won't remember!'

In that few moments of astonishment Harry drew his wand and made the Erasement-spell Dumbledore had taught him.

He didn't do Lily or his father not yet.

'Quickly!' He said. 'Bring them away. They mustn't see me again!'

And as Sirius and Remus were carried away, Harry cried so hard, he was trembling.

He hadn't been able to say goodbye to Sirius.

He would never had that opportunity again. James got back and he went sitting on his knees.

'Harry?' He said.

Harry looked at his father.

'I think this is our farewell…'

Harry nodded and he hugged his father one last time.

'I'm sorry we didn't knew each other better.' Harry whispered to his father.

James nodded. 'I'm sorry too…'

There was a moment of silence and then…

__

I'll always be with you, no matter what.' James said.  
Harry didn't nodded but he made the Erasement-spell again and Lily carried James away.

She didn't quickly returned as she had done when Sirius and Remus had been brought away, but returned after a couple of ten minutes, carefully looking at her feet.

When Harry finally made her look at him, he saw her eyes were red and puffy.

'You cried?'

Lily nodded.

'I'll miss you.'

She hugged Harry and Harry felt as if he would never stop feeling that hug.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw Lily had laid him on the floor and she sang to him.

__

'In a world, where nothing makes sense… It's hard to understand how you could be so pride when you're so afraid …'  
Harry looked up at the source of that loving voice.

__

'Life is a journey, it can take you anywhere you do and don't want to go, Harry… You'll find out whatever you'll need to know…

You'll make it trough, I'm sure..  
No one can take you, no one can stop you… '

Lily softly whispered, while she was wiping away a bit of hair out of his face.

Harry's eyes started to tear.

__

'Listen… Young boy, don't cry.. I'll be right here…'

She pointed at his heart and stopped singing for a while.

'I'll Erase myself and Dumbledore. No one'll remember.' She whispered in his ear.

Harry looked in her tearing eyes. He kissed her one last time and…

__

'…when your world starts to fall…'

… suddenly he fell on the floor, not knowing what happened.  
He didn't recalled any moment where he had done something, which could have caused him to fall.. Then, Harry remembered his mother. He looked round.

Why was he only surrounded with books? Hadn't he been in the Library with his mother?

Together with Lily Evans? Where was she?

She had been moments ago right next to him.

Telling him something important…

'Harry!' Someone yelled.

Harry looked up, it was a red-haired boy.

'Here you are!' Ron said happily and walked towards Harry.

Harry nodded and while he was doing that, it all felt so familiar…

'Harry? What's the matter?'

His world started to tumble and he fell in an endless pit to never come out again…

'Harry!'

Harry's mouth was smiling, as if he had never been so happy…

'Harry! What happened?'

Harry looked at Ron, smiling.

'I have found the Answer.' He said.  
Ron looked confused. 'What do you mean?'

'I have found my queste… I don't have to go on looking for it…'

Ron stopped. 'What… What do you mean?'

Harry stepped aside and Ron's arm, who had been holding him, loosened.

'Harry!'

Harry felt his knees tremble and he fell on them.

He saw his mother's face in front of him… His father wasn't there, not anymore…

But the last words he had spoken to Harry were reminded to him…

'I'll always be with you, Harry. No matter what!'

Harry fell on the floor and the memory on Lily softly faded away…

Her green eyes tearing…

Harry never opened his own again…

"How can you see in to my eyes…

Like open doors..  
Breathing you down in to my core.."

Ron tried to shake Harry awake… Nothing happened…

'Harry!' He screamed and another student came in.

It was Hermione and she looked relieved.

'Here you… A… Are… Harry!'

She screamed and fell on the floor, grabbing hold of Harry.

'No!' She cried and Ron hugged them both together.

'Harry,' Ron whispered.

'I didn't hit her… It was Malfoy…' He softly said in Harry's ear.

It felt important to Ron to tell Harry this…

'We both had our revenge…'

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and they stood up.

Ron started running. He had never ran so fast for anything.

Hermione hugged Harry one last time and she got up as fast as Ron had done and she followed him.

Calling for a teacher they both ran away and both didn't dared to look back.

__

'Where I've become so numb…

How did I ever wind up like this?

Why wasn't I able…Unclench this fist…

Nothing's wrong.. Just as long as I knew that..

Someday, somehow… I'd made it all right, but not right now…

I know I wanted the real world…

I'm the only one who knew those things…

Nothing's wrong.. Just as long as they know…

Someday, somehow.. I'm going to make it all right, but not right now…

I'm the only who knows that…"

Harry looked from where he was _floating_ to his friends, who were leaving his sight.

He didn't knew what had happened…  
A feeling of pure happiness came over him.

Harry felt as if he had never been so lucky in his life…

Harry heard his parents calling for him…

__

Should he go or should he stay?

'I'll always be there…'

****

The End.


End file.
